<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Accidental Bond by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852062">An Accidental Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN MINI-SERIES [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Masturbation, elements of non-con, shower masturbation, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>supreme leader kylo ren accidentally discovers and connects with a new force user on board the Finalizer…right as she’s about to step into the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN MINI-SERIES [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could you write something where the reader is force sensitive such as Kylo? And little does she know that they have a force bond and he’s been watching her. Especially on occasions where she takes her clothes off to take a shower.</p><p>— Anonymous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He really didn’t mean for it to happen the first time.</p><p>He didn’t even really know who you were at that point, only that you were a TIE and droid mechanic for the First Order. He’d seen you around the base a few times here and there, but he’d never spoken to you, never having an excuse or was too enthralled with your sheer natural beauty to come up with anything. He was especially thankful for his mask in situations like those so that you couldn’t see how embarrassed and flustered he looked.</p><p>He was so enamored by you that he didn’t even notice your Force signature. Although weak, it was definitely noticeable and he kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.</p><p>And of course, when he did, it was already too late. You were already undressed and stepping into the shower by the time he established the connection that first time.</p><p>It was late at night and he had been meditating in his room when suddenly he felt a small shift in the Force, one he didn’t recognize. So, naturally, he wanted to check it out and make sure that it wasn’t anything dangerous or threatening. He didn’t want to be surprised by any attacks.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was indeed surprised at what he saw, just not exactly in the way he thought.</p><p>As soon as the connection was fully established, her naked form suddenly tensed and turned around quickly, looking right at him and for a moment he was scared that somehow the connection went both ways, but was relieved when she put a towel on and looked out into whatever space she was in.</p><p>—</p><p>After another long day fixing droids and TIE’s, you were ready to step into the warm shower and wash the various stains and smells from your skin. You quickly undressed but right as you were stepping into the shower, a strange presence seemed to enter the room behind you. You whipped your head around to face this sudden intruder, but when you did there was no one there. You put a towel on and opened the door out to your quarters, looking around to make certain that no one was there, and there wasn’t.</p><p>You simply shrugged to yourself and removed your towel once more, stepping into the hot stream and moaning with pleasure. This is exactly what you needed after a long day.</p><p>—</p><p>Kylo could not stop thinking about how wrong this was, using the Force in such a perverted way and very surprised that he was even doing this. He rarely ever indulged his sexual desires, and if he did, they would be by his own hand with some pictures from the holonet. He never even considered spying on people through the Force, and yet here he was doing exactly that. He almost wanted to break the connection and forget what he saw, but then she moaned and he lost the will to do anything about the connection.</p><p>She was just so beautiful and pure, he couldn’t bring himself to stop watching with eager eyes as she began washing her hair. He watched in awe at her delicate movements and enjoyed the way her body moved and bounced with each pump of shampoo and conditioner. He looked down at his lap and groaned when he saw his half-hard length beginning to peek through the material of his sleep pants. He bit his lip as he allowed his hand to travel down and begin rubbing it through the thin material, a small grunt slipping from in between gritted teeth.</p><p>—</p><p>All you were doing is simply washing your hair and then all of the sudden, a burst of arousal shot in between your legs. You opened your eyes and gasped, having no idea where this sudden and overwhelming feeling was coming from. You decided to try and ignore it as you continued washing your hair.</p><p>—</p><p>He heard her gasp and his eyes widened. Was he projecting his arousal onto her? A better question, was she about to start touching herself in the shower while he watched?</p><p>“Fuck.” He grunted, pulling his hardened length out from the fabric and beginning to stroke it. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them back up, he saw her hand trailing down her body, playing with her breasts for a few moments before trailing down her stomach…</p><p>—</p><p>You had no idea what was going on. All you knew is that you were horny and you could no longer ignore the pit of arousal steadily brewing in your nether regions. You definitely weren’t a stranger to shower masturbation, or masturbation in general for that matter, but there was something different about this time.</p><p>You had this strange feeling that someone was watching you, but you quickly dismissed that theory when you remembered that no one else was in your quarters, nor were there cameras in the bathrooms.</p><p>You gasped loudly as your fingers came in contact with your aching nub, beginning to rub and swirl around the small bundle of nerves. You fell back against the wall, legs suddenly unable to fully support your weight anymore as your back arched and your head tilted back, moans pouring from your lips as your movements became more vigorous.</p><p>—</p><p>Kylo almost lost his fucking mind when he saw you touching yourself. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, but definitely wasn’t upset about it as he couldn’t even recall the last time he had pleasured himself.</p><p>His hand increased its pace as he watched you fall against the wall, moaning as your head fell back against the wall. He grunted as his hips began bucking up into his hand, watching you for a few more minutes. He was about to break the connection and just finish himself off to holoporn…</p><p>But then you reached for the small bottle of body wash with a devious smirk on your face.</p><p>—</p><p>You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed something inside of you. You briefly considered using your fingers, but then you happened to glance over at the small weekly ration bottle of soap that was provided to all lower-ranking employees and stormtroopers. You smirked, thinking, hey when a new opportunity presents itself…you have to take it, right?</p><p>You reached out for the bottle and put it under the shower spray, making sure that it’s nice and wet before lining the top up with your entrance and pushing it in. The hand not holding the bottle immediately came up to your mouth, muffling the shriek of pleasure from the feeling of the foreign object penetrating your walls. You pushed the bottle further up until it bottomed out inside of you, walls clenching around it as you began shifting your hips up and down on top of it.</p><p>—</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Kylo muttered to himself as you pushed the bottle up into yourself. His grunts became a little louder and his pace increased as his hips began bucking up uncontrollably. He was so incredibly turned on from watching the scene unfold before him, but he wasn’t quite sure exactly if it was because of how beautiful and sexy you looked or if it was the rush he felt watching you without you knowing. It felt so dirty and wrong…but damn, if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.</p><p>He continued to stroke himself in time with your thrusts, imagining that it was his own length making you moan like that.</p><p>—</p><p>You couldn’t help the moans that escaped from your lips. It just felt so fucking good inside of you, stretching you out just enough and hitting all the right spots inside of you. Your hips began slamming down faster and your noises steadily became louder and louder as you chased your approaching orgasm.</p><p>“Oh fuck that feels so good. I’m so close, fuck!” You whispered before beginning to rub your clit with your fingers, almost immediately sending you over the edge. You cried out softly, eyebrows furrowing as your orgasm washed over you and you coated the bottle with your sweet release. You almost collapsed onto the floor, your legs were trembling as you rode out your post orgasmic bliss.</p><p>As you mulled in your mind, you thought back to right before your orgasm. And then your eyes shot wide open and you gasped.</p><p>You had pictured Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.</p><p>—</p><p>“Fucking fuck!” He grunted, hips thrusting up wildly into his palm as he watched you come undone around the bottle. He was so close to orgasm, just needed one more push over the edge and for some reason, he knew you’d give it to him.</p><p>You delivered big time when he saw your thoughts, specifically the ones revolving around right before your orgasm.</p><p>They were of him!</p><p>He growled loudly as he spilled into his hand, hips continuing to thrust up until he had released every last drop. He groaned, letting his softening cock slide from his grip before pulling his pants back up and walking over to the kitchen to grab a towel.</p><p>—</p><p>As he was cleaning himself up and she was finishing her shower, one simultaneous thought ran through their Force bond.</p><p>This is not good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n was determined to find who’s mind had been invading hers in the last few days. kylo was determined to stop thinking about her so much, but when she tries to invade his mind, he gets a better idea…keep thinking about her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that shower you took a few days ago, something has felt…off in your life. It was almost as if you’d begun to feel everything around you and suddenly be aware of other people’s thoughts and feelings. You’ve also been experiencing constant mood swings, almost as if you were living through someone else and you began to feel their feelings. Sometimes you’d even have visions of their surroundings but they were never long enough to figure out who they were coming from.</p><p>You’d been trying all week to find out who you’ve suddenly become so connected to, but nothing has turned up and you had a job to do. So, you decided that today, you should just focus on work and try to ignore the feelings.</p><p>Unfortunately, in the middle of the day, something strange happened. You had just finished fixing a mouse droid when that same rush of arousal flooded your body.</p><p>Oh no, not again you thought as your core began to heat up and your underwear dampened.</p><p>Who was doing this?</p><p>Suddenly, you began to see flashes of someone else’s surroundings and you tried to pay close attention to them. Perhaps this was finally the moment where you could figure out who you were connected to!</p><p>You pictured the surroundings, attempting to get a longer view and be able to make out anything defineable. You scanned through each flash, noticing that the range of view was limited to just ahead, almost as if this person couldn’t see what was directly below them. You saw flashes of human figures, but you weren’t able to make them out well enough other than the fact that they were dressed in all black.</p><p>After seeing this, you decided to try using the connection to your advantage and reflecting it back on the other person. You sat down, legs crossed as you closed your eyes and began searching for this person. It was an odd sensation, almost as if you were skimming minds just like you would skim the page of a book. You still had no idea what this power was but you honestly didn’t care at this moment because you finally reached the mind you’d been searching for.</p><p>Let’s see who this person is…</p><p>—</p><p>Kylo just couldn’t help it anymore. It felt as if he’d been hard or at least half-hard every single day since he saw Y/N in the shower. He couldn’t stop thinking about her naked body under the running water, droplets racing down her skin as she ran her hands through her hair…</p><p>Fuck, now he was fully hard.</p><p>He quickly excused himself from the meeting, extremely thankful for his loose and layered black robes as he hurried to the nearest refresher, locking the door and backing against the wall. His pants came undone quickly thanks to his use of the Force and he pulled his hardened length out from under the fabric, grunting when he touched it.</p><p>“Fuck, feels so good. Love stretching your little wet cunt with my big cock, fucking you so nice and hard until the only name you can remember is mine.” He whispered as he imagined her below him, saying his name as he pushed in and out.</p><p>“Oh fuck Kylo, fuck baby, your cock feels so good inside of me! I love the way your cock fucks me and stretches me out, so good baby!” You would moan as he began thrusting harder.</p><p>He growled and pushed his hips into his palm, beginning to fuck his own hand when suddenly, he felt her presence prodding at his mind and attempting to make entrance. She was finally seeking him out and Kylo wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing.</p><p>Should he let her in, let her see what she does to him and forces him to do to himself?</p><p>No, its too risky. Instead, he sent her on somewhat of a scavenger hunt, pushing memories of his into her mind as he continued to stroke himself.</p><p>He definitely did not want her to find him.</p><p>At least thats what he told himself as he unlocked the door.</p><p>—</p><p>You just couldn’t get through, couldn’t break down the mental barriers that this person had put in place. It was exhausting and you were about to pull away and give up when a foreign memory flashed quickly through your mind.</p><p>Round Table. Tall chairs. Men sitting around you, looking at you.</p><p>The memory progressed.</p><p>General Hux talking, but you weren’t paying attention. Thinking about someone…naked?</p><p>You couldn’t quite tell, as the image was blurred. Whose mind was this and who were they thinking about?</p><p>The image finally cleared and revealed a beautiful girl, naked and in the shower.</p><p>As these memories planted themselves in your mind, you felt an odd sense of deja vu, almost as if you recognized the girl and the memory.</p><p>Her face turned and you gasped, seeing that it was you before the memory was quickly yanked from your mind.</p><p>Your limbs suddenly gave out and you fell to the ground. This person had clearly seen you in the shower that night, but how? It simply wasn’t possible.</p><p>Another memory invaded your mind, this one very, very brief.</p><p>Private Refresher</p><p>That was it, two words before they disappeared. You stood, dumbfounded at the quick memory. Who knows what that means?</p><p>Then it hits you. You’ve seen that sign before…but where? There were several single refreshers around the Finalizer, but the more you thought about it, the more confident you became that you’d seen that particular sign recently. You thought back to the previous memories.</p><p>Round table…General Hux…ah ha! Kylo Ren’s personal meeting space, there was a refresher just around the corner from the room! That’s where you knew it from, you passed it every day on your way to work!</p><p>You had taken the first step towards the door when you curled over at the intense wave of pleasure that tore through your body. Although this did waiver you a little, you were determined to get to the bottom of this, so you powered through and began walking down the hallway.</p><p>—</p><p>“Fuck!” Kylo roared as his hips began bucking into his hand at a desperate pace. He was getting close. “Fuck, look at this good little pussy taking me so well. So tight around my cock, gonna squeeze the cum right out of me! Fuck, I’m so close Y/N, so fucking close. Gonna fill you nice and full of my cum, gonna stuff it deep inside of you.”</p><p>He grunted and groaned as his rhythm began to falter, but he pulled back for a moment when he sensed Y/N’s presence approaching.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>—</p><p>After maneuvering down the hallway and through the doors, you finally reached the door that read “Private Refresher.”</p><p>For a brief moment, you wondered if this was a good idea or not. You didn’t have much time to decide before a presence swept you up and put you right in front of the scene currently unfolding behind the large metal door.</p><p>It was the Supreme Leader, helmet on as his bare hand was wrapped around his length, desperately bucking into his hand as he moaned loudly.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Y/N! Gonna cum for you, gonna fill your sweet little pussy with my cum. Are you ready to take it?”</p><p>You bit your lip as you watched the large man in front of you steadily fall apart as he approached climax.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah, gonna cum for you Y/N!” He grunted and you quickly swung the door open and fell to your knees, face directly underneath his throbbing erection.</p><p>His eyes went wide and black as he cried out, spilling himself all over your face. He continued bucking into his hand before stopping to look down at you with a proud smirk on his face.</p><p>“You found me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>